The homecoming
by Scottydog1326
Summary: A one shot bit of fluffy Anna/ Kristoff. Kristoff's been gone for a week working in the mountains. They both realize how much they mean to each other.


The day started off normally, with Princess Anna pestering her sister, Queen Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle. Elsa didn't really mind though. She spent so many years with so little interaction between the two them. If she wasn't being pestered by her bubbly little sister, if it didn't occur at least a few times a day, she didn't consider the day complete.

Kai had popped his head into her study just moments before and given her what she had taken to calling the _Royal __R__edhead __I__nterruption __Wa__rning,_ or RIW for short.

"Thank you for the RIW Kai" said Elsa with a smile on her face, I appreciate the heads up.

"RIW my Queen?" responded Kai quizzically.

Elsa briefly explained the acronym to Kai, who chuckled at the term.

"You remind me of your father more and more everyday your majesty."

"Oh? how so Kai?" the Queen replied.

"He used to call it the _AA _my Queen, short for _Anna Alert_."

The warm thoughts of her parents were interrupted by the arrival of her younger sister, the red headed whirlwind, other wise known as Princess Anna.

Less than a minute later Princess Anna swept into the room, her usual effervescent self. Dressed in what she called her sitting around the castle dress, it was a delicate sea foam green with dark green highlights and trimmed in black. The short sleeves were edged in delicate lace. The bodice while modest, did its best to highlight her slim figure in a most flattering light. Just the right touch of rosemaling embroidery decorated the edges of the skirt and front. Elsa knew immediately that Kristoff must be due back, it was by far his favorite dress.

"Soooooo... when's he supposed to arrive? Elsa said coyly.

"What ever do you mean?' said Anna innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about" Anna replied primly, as she plopped herself ungracefully into a chair.

"Lets review the clues, shall we?" Elsa said rhetorically. Getting up and pacing like a barrister in court, Elsa recited the following: You're wearing his favorite dress. You have your hair done up in the braids that he likes so much. You've been bouncing about the castle all morning, looking out the windows at the gate every five minutes. I know you asked the kitchen staff to make lapskaus, his favorite meal, for dinner tonight. Annnnd to top it all off, Elsa said with a knowing smirk, you were up at the ungodly hour of _seven_ this morning to get ready just in case he came back early! The Crown, as Elsa paused for dramatic effect, rests it's case, she said with a triumphant flourish.

Anna gazed at her sister with a look of utter amazement. "He's due back at noon," she admitted. Anna queried her sister, Is it that obvious? He's been gone a whole week! Anna lamented. I miss him so much and I worry, there's so many things that could happen out there in a week. There's avalanches, and rock slides, and flash floods and wolves... Anna's eyes got as big as saucers, I forgot about the wolves!

"Sweetie, calm down, He'll be ok." And yes, it's that obvious to _everybody_." If you were any happier, I could tie a string to you and fly you like a kite.

"Well I can't help it that he makes me so happy!" Anna cooed. He loves to listen to me talk and doesn't get mad when I'm clumsy, and likes that I'm smart, and he's so thoughtful and considerate...

"Hold on Anna," Elsa interrupted, you don't have to convince me, I like him too. I think he's a great match for you. You two complement each other so well and I think he's really come out of his shell a lot since you two have started courting.

"I know," Anna gushed! He only stepped on my toes once when we danced at the last ball. A new record! And aside from the unfortunate incident with the Baron and the punchbowl, it was an awesome night, she sighed contently.

Elsa couldn't help but giggle, "That did turn out to be pretty funny, and it did liven things up a bit." Although Baron Von Trappingheim wasn't too amused at the time.

"Well," Anna replied, "He did challenge Kristoff to a duel." I thought it was going to get ugly, but when he asked Kristoff what weapon he preferred, and Kristoff said, "Ice saws at 5 paces," I almost died. Kristoff stared the Baron down, then the Baron laughed so hard that everyone else joined in as well. They were swapping stories and drinking toasts to each other all night after that. I never saw anyone drink as much brennevin in my life.

"Yes, it got pretty interesting all right." He was the hit of the party. How was Kristoff feeling the next day? He did have quite a bit to drink.

"He told me he was fine." He and the other ice harvesters have a big going home party every year at the end of the season after the last of the ice is stored. They would all eat a big feast, and drink akevitt all night to celebrate another year of work completed. He says compared to akevitt, brennevin is like water. I tried a shot of brennevin when I saw them drinking it so easily. Ugh! never again, said Anna

with a disgusted look on her face. I'll stick to glogg or wine, it tastes much better and doesn't burn going down your throat. It was like drinking liquid fire, she gasped.

"Really? I kind of liked it," said Elsa. It was a very warm feeling, and I don't get that very often. The cold doesn't bother me at all, but neither does the heat. Although glogg does taste much better, I agree with you on that.

"_You_ were drinking? I didn't even notice. I'm shocked!" said Anna in mock outrage.

"What?" Of course you didn't notice, you were focused on Kristoff all night like a hunting falcon on a hare! Just because I'm the queen doesn't mean I can't have a little fun too." I didn't get beyond tipsy, I don't... I don't want to think about what I could do if I got more than that, said Elsa ruefully. I don't trust myself one hundred percent yet.

Anna walked over and hugged her sister gently about the shoulders. "Elsa don't be so hard on yourself." You've made amazing progress. I'm so proud of you, we all are. I trust you. So does Kristoff and everyone one else here.

Elsa couldn't help but feel the love radiate from Anna like a hot coal, it felt much warmer and more comforting than any fire ever could. "Thank you Anna, that means a lot."

The sisters were enjoying their moment when Kai popped his head through the door and announced, "Pardon me your majesties, this is an official RKA."

"RKA?" both sisters chimed in unison, What's an RKA? they both asked.

"Reindeer King Alert" replied Kai with a barely concealed grin on his face. He knew Anna had been waiting all morning for Kristoff to arrive. After such a lonely childhood, he greatly enjoyed seeing Anna so happy.

Anna rushed to the window and peered down into the courtyard. Entering through the gates was no other than Kristoff and Sven. The sleigh was loaded to overflowing with large blocks of ice for the castles ice house. Three stable hands and several children of the castle staff had come out to help unload. The adults came to help because they knew the ice would be much easier to handle before it started to melt. The children because they knew Kristoff would let them have some ice as a treat for just being there.

"Squeeee! He's back, he's back, he's back!" Anna cried happily, "he's back!" Ahem, Anna coughed, as she struggled to regain her composure, I'll just go see that the ice delivery is taken care of properly. By your leave my Queen? As Anna curtseyed most elegantly.

Queen Elsa couldn't help but smile, "You mean that the _ice deliverer_ is taken care of properly you mean?" with a twinkle in her eye. Of course sweetie, why are you still here?

And with that, Anna was gone in a flash. Barreling through the castle like a woman possessed, she bounced off walls, caromed around corners and threaded her way through the corridors and halls. Whistling past several castle staff with quickly uttered "pardon me's" and "oops, so sorries," she left behind her a trail of bewildered and confused servants. She expertly slid down the bannister on the main staircase like she had been doing it her whole life, because well, she had. Rushing out to the courtyard she spied him crouching down giving a little girl a chunk of ice.

Kristoff caught sight of her as he looked up. His eyes sparkled and he smiled at her. All decorum left her as she sprinted into his arms and hugged him. Wrapped in each others embrace the rest of the world disappeared, if only for a little while.

"Anna, there's only one thing I've missed more than your hugs this past week" said Kristoff.

"Oh? and whats that?" Anna replied, looking up, arms still entwined around him.

"This" he said as he pulled her even closer for a kiss. After breaking apart from a long kiss that threatened to, but didn't quite break, all rules of propriety, Kristoff said, the only other thing I long for is a hot bath! I know I smell kind of funky after a week in the mountains.

Needing only the flimsiest of excuses to be near him again, Anna snuggled up to his chest and inhaled deeply. "Actually she smell pretty good." You smell all woodsy and of leather and sawdust and Sven? Yep, as her nose wrinkled a bit, that's definitely reindeer! Maybe you're right, you do need a bath, she smiled up at him.

Kristoff chuckled in agreement. "As soon as we're done unloading and stowing this ice, I'll get Sven taken care of, take care of my gear, then I'll hop in a tub. This bath will be a lot better than the one I had two days ago.

"Two days ago?" Anna responded, What do you mean? What happened? Did you fall in the river? It's too cold to go swimming or bathing up there, the waters freezing, are you ok? alarm showing in her voice with every word.

Looking down at her and seeing the evident concern, Kristoff leaned down, kissed her gently on the nose, and replied, "I'm fine sweetheart." I was intent on spearing a fat trout for my lunch when I slipped on the edge of the pond at my last stop and fell in. Since I was already soaked, I decided to strip down and scrub myself with that bar of soap that you snuck into my pack.

"Oh you found that did you?" Anna smiled, I hope you didn't think I was complaining or anything.

"No, I understand how bad I can get after a week or two in the mountains." Even I cant stand it after even a few days now. You've ruined me Princess, he said teasingly. A man could get used to hot meals, soothing baths, a soft bed, and good roof over his head on a regular basis, not to mention everything else, as he gave Anna a wink. It's down right decadent, he said with a smile.

"I'm just glad your home, and that you're safe." Anna said softly as she hugged him again.

"I'm glad too." And as much as I want to stay here and hold you for the rest of the afternoon, I've got to give them a hand with the icebefore it melts, and after that make sure everything else is good to go." Give me about an hour and I'll be ready for that bath.

"Ok, I'll have one made up for you." Anna replied. Hurry up! Anna watched him as he went back to the sleigh, grabbed a pair of ice tongs and heaved a block of ice onto his shoulders. She admired how effortlessly he maneuvered the block of ice that weighed more than she did. Kristoff looked over his shoulder and gave her a wink and a smile that made her knees weak and her heart flutter. _ "Ice isn't the only thing melting around here,"_ she thought. She darted back to the castle and started making preparations for his bath.

Later that night, Kristoff was sprawled on a small couch in the study that Anna had taken as her working office. Now that Anna was doing more in administrating the kingdom, she felt she needed a separate space that was dedicated to her royal responsibilities as Crown Princess of the realm. Chosen for the close proximity to Elsa's office, it had the added bonus of a spectacular view of the mountains. Anna was tidying up her desk and organizing her notes for a diplomatic meeting coming up in the next week. Elsa had asked Anna if she could head up diplomatic relations with all of the neighboring kingdoms so that she could focus on domestic issues. She was proud to be helping her sister in any way that she could. She was pleased to discover that she had a knack for dealing with people and seeing issues from several perspectives. That allowed her to come up with solutions that generally worked out well for all parties involved. "_Who knew I'd turn out to be a natural negotiator?"_ she thought. People were starting to respect her for her sharp mind and ability to solve problems. She took immense satisfaction that she wasn't just a piece of pretty fluff, that she was a competent and capable person in her own right.

Anna spared a glance at her beau. Kristoff was half asleep, nestled in the corner on the comfy couch. A long day, a full belly, and a hot bath had taken their toll on his system. He gazed out through the large picture window with sleep heavy eyes. _"He was up at four a. m. every day and pushed himself so hard,"_ she thought. _I know it normally takes ten day to make all of the rounds checking on all of the ice houses, and he did it seven. No wonder he's exhausted. _Finishing up her task, Anna turned down the oil lamp to a mere suggestion of soft light and looked over at her consort half asleep on the couch again. He was looking out at the moon bathing the mountains in its ethereal glow, when Anna glided over and sat with him.

"I know it's been a long day," Anna said gently, "but do you mind if I snuggle up and cuddle?"

"You don't even have to ask, ever," Kristoff replied, the whole reason I came back early was so we could cuddle.

Snuggling up to his sturdy frame, Anna lay up against him like he was her own personal pillow, relaxed, and let the moment envelop her. Admiring the view and seeing the same beauty that she knew he saw, was very comforting to her. She knew he missed the natural and rugged landscape set out before them. It was the first time they had been truly alone since he came back, and she wanted to make the most of it.

Several minutes went by before Anna remarked, sleepily, "Do you miss it?" "Being up in your mountains all the time?" She tilted her head to look up at him to see his reply.

He looked down at her graceful features, softened even more by the pale moonlight washing through the window, and gave her a playful smooch on the nose before replying. "I do." It's beautiful up there. It's majestic, raw and powerful. Few people can understand it if they haven't experienced it like I do. I think you're one of those few who can Anna. But do you know what the best part of it all is?

"No, whats the best part?" Anna replied quietly, anting to understand, as she tilted her head up at him again.

"The best part is that I know I get to come home to you," Kristoff said. Home isn't the up in the mountains, it's here, with you. I can't wait to get back to you as soon as I leave through that gate. I thought I was happy before I found you. I realize now the I wasn't, I was merely content at best. Before I didn't think about much more than the next day. Now I can't wait to see what the future holds for us. I never dreamed I could be part of an _Us. _I love the idea of_ Us. _I know I can be a bit of a grump sometimes, so please bear with me. And I'll have a lot more adjusting to do with all of the social engagements we'll be involved with, but I'm actually looking forward to it, because it means I'm with you. I love you Anna, you are my world.

Anna was so overwhelmed with Kristoff's confession, tears slipped out of their own accord. Crying quietly, she snuggled up to him even closer and held him tightly. Kristoff held her just as tightly, and looked down at her tear tracked cheeks, "Hey why are you crying? What's wrong, why are you upset?"

"No, no, I'm not upset," Anna sniffed through her tears. I'm crying because I love you too, you big goofy idiot, Anna sniffed again, I love you too." Anna then looked up at his big brown eyes and gently caressed his cheek, this is when you're supposed to kiss me.

"Princess, your wish is my command." Kristoff then proceeded to do just that.

An hour later Kai was making his rounds of the castle, checking on rooms, and making sure everything was in order before he himself retired for the evening. He came upon the young couple fast asleep entwined in each other on the couch. Kristoff looked like an over grown child holding on to his favorite stuffed toy, one arm askew and the other protectively embracing Anna, keeping her safe, even in his sleep. Anna was lying with her head on his chest, a thin line of drool escaping from her lips and soaking into Kristoff's shirt, like she was marking her territory. Her hair, even in this short time span, had somehow escaped from the carefully coiffed braid that he knew had taken her over half an hour to construct, and was covering Kristoff's head and shoulder like a red blanket. "_Hmmm this just wont do,"_ he thought. "_I need to remedy this."_ He quietly strode over to the far wall of the study and opened up a drawer in one of the wall cabinets. _Ah just as I remembered, _he thought,as he pulled out a blanket kept there just for such situations. Gently draping it over the youngsters, then tucking it in where needed, he took care not to wake them. He then padded over to the desk and extinguished the lamp, leaving the couple to bask in a small sliver of moonlight coming in from the window. Kai paused in the door way and reflected on the happy scene for a moment. _Gerda is going to love it when I tell her how adorable this is. _ _Theres nothing better than young love __he thought, _before he silently shut the door.


End file.
